Please Don't
by mingpouty
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kangin. Bagaimana jika terjadi Triangle Love diantara mereka? baca dulu deh. / KYUMIN AS MAIN PAIR! Slight KangMin or ?/ ONESHOT! / DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?


**Please Don't**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kangin**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

Mobil bercat hitam terlihat melaju cepat dijalan tol yang terlihat sepi karena jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam.

Sosok tampan yang tengah mengendarai mobil hitam tersebut menampakan wajah frustasi miliknya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sepasang mata lelaki itu terlihat memerah menahan cairan bening yang mungkin akan menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok manis yang duduk di kursi penumpang disamping lelaki 'berwajah frustasi' itu. Sosok manis dengan _foxy eyes_ indah dan bibir yang terus tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci miliknya tengah 'mengajak ngobrol' pria yang sesekali memandang wajahnya. Sosok manis itu masih berusaha mengambil perhatian sosok lain yang sedang menyetir dengan serius. Lelaki tampan yang sedang menyetir dengan serius akhirnya menepikan mobilnya, memandang sosok manis disampingnya dan senyum sedih terkembang diwajah tampannya kala mata _hazel _miliknya bertatapan dengan _foxy eyes_ yang secara tidak langsung merebut kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Terlihat sosok tampan yang sedang serius membaca buku tebal dibalkon kamar miliknya. Lusa ia akan mengikuti test kelulusan untuk masternya. Jadi, hari minggu ini ia gunakan untuk membaca buku tebal yang akan menjadi kunci sukses atau tidaknya ia besok.

"_Hyung_!" tubuh kangin –lelaki tampan tadi- terjengkit ketika suara tenor menerobos masuk indra pendengarannya. Ia menghela nafas ketika ekor mata miliknya melihat lelaki manis yang sengaja mengagetkannya itu tengah cengengesan dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuat. Kangin menggelengkan kepala lalu berencana membaca kembali buku yang berada dipangkuannya kalau saja tidak ada tangan mungil yang melingkar dilehernya.

.

"Aish, _waeyo_ minnie? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk hm?" Sosok yang kangin panggil 'minnie' itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya lalu melepaskan pelukan dileher Kangin dan sekarang mendudukkan _butt_ montoknya di kursi sebelah Kangin.

"Aku bosan, _Hyung_~ Kyunnie sedang sibuk. _Hyung_ bermain denganku, yaaa?~~" Sungmin menutup buku yang ada dipangkuan Kangin dan mulai melancarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya kepada hyung tak sedarah tersebut.

Kangin berdecak malas melihat kelakuan Sungmin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka halaman-halaman dibukunya lagi dan berujar "YA! Apa kau tidak lihat aku juga sedang sibuk? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain, putuskan saja hubunganmu dengannya."

Sungmin melototkan matanya kearah sang hyung lalu mencubit pipi Kangin "Apa kau bilang? Putuskan Kyunnie? Lalu berpacaran denganmu? Tidak mungkin _hyung _hahahaha"

Namja tampan tanpa operasi plastik itu bersiap untuk menjitak kepala Sungmin ketika mendengar penuturan yang Sungmin layangkan kalau saja sosok kelinci nakal itu tidak kabur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung sosok tampan lain yang tengah berjalan ke balkon kamarnya.

"YA YA YA ada apa ini?" Sosok tampan termuda disana bertanya kepada sang _hyung_ yang tengah menatap malas kearahnya dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik-narik lengan sosok tampan yang ternyata kekasihnya lalu mengeluarkan suara _aegyo_ nya dan mulai mengadu "Kyunnie! Kyunnie! Kangin _Hyung_ menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan mu lalu berpacaran dengannya. Mau bagaimana keturunan ku ketika aku bersanding dengannya? Nanti anakku seperti sapi hahaha"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pengaduan sang kekasih lalu ia bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah –sok- beraninya kepada Kangin. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak akan berani kalau dirinya di ajak berkelahi oleh _hyung_ bertubuh kekar ini.

"Apa benar _hyung_ berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aish kelinci nakal!" Kangin bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk mengejar sosok yang sudah berlari kelantai 2 sambil memeletkan lidah kearahnya kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang mencekal tangannya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya lalu sosok itu berujar sambil tersenyum "Sudahlah _hyung_. Maafakan minnie ne?"

Yang mau tak mau membuat Kangin ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Kangin bangun dari tidar nyenyaknya ketika haus melanda tenggorokannya. Pria yang sedang menggunakan singlet dan boxer itu bangun dari atas kasur dan berjalan pelan kearah dapur. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat siluent kedua _dongsaengny_a yang tengah bercumbu panas di sofa dengan sosok imut yang berada dipangkuan sosok tampan yang tengah memanggut ganas bibir Sungmin, tidak lupa dengan tangan nakal yang meraba lihai tubuh bagian depan Sungmin yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Mmhh.. Sudah.. Kyuh.."

"amhh.. Sudah apa babyh? Bahkan kita baru memulai.. mhh"

Kangin memundurkan langkahnya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, mendongkakan kepala dan memejamkan matanya seraya bergumam "Haahh.. Seharusnya aku yang mencium dan memeluk tubuh hangatmu.."

.

.

Mereka bertiga tengah duduk disebuah cafe milik Kyuhyun di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Sosok manis yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum itu membuat Kangin heran. Apa Sungmin sakit? Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak sakit sendirian, karena sosok disamping Sungmin juga menunjukan raut wajah yang tek jauh berbeda dari lelaki manis tersebut. Kangin merasakan bulu romanya berdiri ketika melihat kedua _dongsaeng _yang tengah tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"YA! Apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Cepat katakan apa yang kalian ingin katakan!" kangin berucap sambil mengelus tengkuk yang dimana bulu romanya sedang berdiri, ia ingin menyuruh mereka untuk tidur lagi (?)

"Hahaha maaf karena telah membuang waktumu, _hyung_. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini pertama kali denganmu." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara bassnya. _Namja_ pencinta _game _itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menatap Kangin lalu berujar mantap "Kami akan menikah 2 bulan lagi, _hyung_. Semalam aku melamar minnie dan dia menerima lamaranku. Aku senang sekali."

Kangin tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak sadar Kangin meremas gelas yang sejak tadi berada digenggamannya. Jadi kedua dongsaengnya ini akan menikah? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya senang? Tapi kenapa ketika ia mendengar kalimat sakral (?) itu hatinya terasa seperti tercubit?

.

Kangin menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya juga dan tersenyum kepadanya. Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mencoba memperlihatkan raut wajah bahagia seperti yang ditunjukan oleh sang _dongsaeng_. Lelaki tampan itu menggenggam kedua tangan dongsaengnya, tersenyum, lalu berkata "_Chukkae_! Ternyata dongsaeng ku sudah besar. Kalian harus cepat memberikan aku keponakan, ne?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa mendengar penuturan Kangin. Sungmin mulai menggoda Kangin dengan kata-katanya "_Hyung_! Jangan cemburu dan menghancurkan pernikahanku dengan Kyunnie nanti ne? Kau harus _move on_ dariku dan carilah orang yang kau cintai hahaha."

"aish kau ini! Aku akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih manis dan tidak bawel sepertimu minnie. Kau tenang saja." Ucap kangin sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Aww~ hihi _arraseo hyung_. Ohiya, Kyunnie~ satu jam lagi kita ada fitting jas. Apa kita harus berangkat sekarang? Aku takut dijalan akan macet."

"Ah! Aku lupa, sayang. Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. _Hyung _apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Mungkin saja banyak uke single disana haha"

Kangin tersenyum mendengar bayolan yang keluar dari mulut _dongsaeng_ setannya ini. Lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berpose menolak "Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

"_arraseo hyung_. Sampai jumpa." Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kedua siluent dipintu keluar, kangin memejamkan matanya dan cairan bening itu keluar.. Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu meremas dadanya yang sejak tadi berdenyut sakit melihat kebahagian _dongsaengnya_, ia cemburu.

.

.

Hari sakral yang ditunggu Kyuhyun dan sungmin tiba. Tepat hari ini, setelah acara pemberkatan, Lee Sungmin akan mengganti marganya menjadi Cho Sungmin. Hal yang dinanti-nantikan semua orang. Tetapi sepertinya hal yang di nanti-natikan semua orang itu tidak berlaku untuk namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikan sosok tampan lain yang tengah memberikan senyum menawan kepada tamu undangan. Kangin bisa melihat bagaimana bahagianya sosok Kyuhyun yang akan bersanding dengan Lee Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja_ manis yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil menebar senyum bahagia. Kangin mengukir senyum –yang di paksakan- ketika sosok manis itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_.. Aku sangat gugup. Apa semua akan berjalan lancar? Apa aku terlihat jelek dengan tuxedo ini? Ahhh _eotthoke_~" Sungmin berujar frustasi. Lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat gugup, terbukti dari keringat-keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Kangin terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaeng manisnya ini. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu mengelap sayang dahi berkeringat Sungmin seraya berucap "Sungmin selalu yang terbaik. Kau cantik hari ini. Cha! Jangan gugup begitu. Kau tampak sempurna."

Ucapan Kangin mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh kekar sang _hyung_ dan bergumam terimakasih.

Kangin membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sungmin. Kangin membalas senyuman itu ketika sosok Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

"Apakah Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Lee Sungmin dalam suka dan duka? Sehat dan sakit? Sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dan apakah Lee Sungmin bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun dalam suka dan duka? Sehat dan sakit? Sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"selamat kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami-istri' silahkan mencium bibir pasangan kalian."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sang pendeta, Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke _namja_ manis yang lebih pendek darinya, memegang pipi gembul milik istirnya lalu mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah bersemu milik Sungmin dan kedua bibir itu sudah menyatu. Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir 'sang istri' sebelum akhirnya ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar ketika kedua insan tersebut melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru tamu undangan lalu mata rubahnya melihat _hyung_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya keluar dari gedung pernikahannya. Kyuhyun berniat menyusul sang _hyung_. Apa-apaan _hyung_nya itu acara belum selesai sudah mau pulang? Kyuhyun berdecih pelan dan meminta izin kepada Sungmin lalu berlari menyusul Kangin yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung pernikahannya.

.

Kangin tersentak kala ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat _dongsaeng_ setannya berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, Kyuhyun-ah. Didalam sangat panas jadi aku mencari udara segar diluar." Kangin cengengesan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Raut wajah frustasi yang sepanjang acara berlangsung sekarang tidak terlihat lagi di wajah tampannya.

"Aish.. Aku kira kau ingin kemana. Ayo kita masuk _hyung_. Minnie sudah menunggu kita didalam untuk berfoto besama." Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan sang _hyung_ yang tengah pasrah ketika dirinya dibawa ke sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

.

"_Hyung!_ Kemana saja? Ayo kita berfoto bertiga! Aish cepatlah-cepatlah!"

Tubuh kangin berada di sisi paling kanan, dengan Sungmin yang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa ada yang berantakan?"

"Tidak ada sayang. Kau selalu sempurna."

Kangin melihat jari-jari Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan (?) helai rambut milik Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat adegan itu. Dirinya sudah tidak berkesempatan untuk berada ditengah-tengah mereka dan menghancurkan hubungan suami istri ini.

"Ayo kyunnie, hyungie, tersenyum."

Bersamaan dengan intruksi yang Sungmin berikan, ketiga namja itu tersenyum ketika lampu kamera menyala. Pasangan suami-istri itu tidak menyadari kalau senyum _hyung_ mereka adalah senyum kepedihan.

.

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap 'sosok' Sungmin yang berada disampingnya, memperlihatkan raut manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan foxy redup. Kangin mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk mengelus wajah 'sosok' manis disampingnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dari pengelihatan. Kangin mulai tersadar kala sejak tadi sosok manis tersebut memang tidak bersamanya. Sungmin pasti sedang melakukan yang seharusnya ia lakukan di malam pertama.

Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat Kangin frustasi. Kangin mendongkakan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata, menerawang jauh tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Tak sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari mata hazelnya.

Kenapa nasibnya begitu tragis? Kenapa ia tidak mencoba mengukapkan prasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam kepada _dongsaeng_nya? Setidaknya dirinya akan merasa lega direlung hatinya.

Kangin membuka kedua mata yang sudah basah karena tetasan air mata yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tangan besar miliknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas yang tengah ia pakai –selembar foto dirinya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun siang tadi- terlihat kalau lengannya tengah diapit oleh lengan kanan Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sungmin mengapit mesra lengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum miris melihat itu lalu merobek sisi foto yang Kyuhyun berada di dalamnya. Menyisakan foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang tengah bergandengan mesra.

.

"Bukankah kita terlihat serasi jika tanpa 'dia' diantara kita?"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kangin, lelaki tampan itu menutup gambar Sungmin dengan gambar Kyuhyun yang ia robek tadi. Sekarang terpampangah foto dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai tuxedo berlatarkan tema pernikahan. Lalu bergumam kembali.

"Ya, kita memang sangat serasi jika tanpa Lee Sungmin diantara kita, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Yeayy aku bisa buat FF ga mesum (?) ini cerita aku ambil dari MV – Please Don't. Tapi aku rubah sesuai kebutuhan ko.

Aku kaget banget liat MV om tampan itu. Ga nyangka banget. Kereeeeen. Mangkanya aku tertarik buat FF nya dengan cast OTP kita tercinta.

Tadinya mau Donghae, ehtapi setelah dipikir lebih greget Kangin. Jadi KangKyu gitu? HAHAHAHAHA

Makasih buat niar yang rekomendasiin lagu ini buat Fict XD

Menurut kalian, Fall for you dilanjut ga? Jujur aja chap 2 tinggal di post, tapi males (?) *kaburrr*

Udah segitu aja ocehannya. Contact me on twitter : at mingpouty tenang aja aku ga gigit ko xD

Terakhir, anak baik pasti memberikan review ;)


End file.
